


Love and Peace!

by Yati



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/"><b>31_days</b></a>: 2 August 2005: <i>A school of morality</i></p><p>Spoilers for the end of the game. An attempt at humour, which didn't quite work. Whoops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love and Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/profile)[**31_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/): 2 August 2005: _A school of morality_
> 
> Spoilers for the end of the game. An attempt at humour, which didn't quite work. Whoops.

Fallen Angel Flonne liked the Netherworld as much as she liked her old home. True, flowers didn't quite grow as well here as they did in Celestia, and the sun didn't quite shine as brightly as she wanted it to, and it was rather hot and always humid, but she had grown used to it. Besides, home was where the heart was, and Flonne wasn't the type to leave her heart somewhere where she was not, so she was quite content where she was, even if she had to deal with molten lava and freezing marshes (and the occasional islands with little girls and ghosts roaming on them) every time she went through the Dimensional Gate.

Flonne was quite content, except for one little detail---everyone in the Netherworld was so busy minding their own business (which may or may not include world domination, getting reincarnated, and/or getting back to where they originally came from), that they didn't have any time for each other, except for the occasional bonding while attempting to overthrow the current overlord.

"What we need is more love and peace!" she declared at a council meeting back in the castle, and both Laharl and Etna eyed her dubiously.

"Whatever for?" Etna asked. "I think we're doing fine at the moment."

"But everyone needs more love!" Flonne protested. "It'll make the Netherworld a happier place!"

"Don't mention that terrible word," Laharl said, even as his hand went, almost unconsciously, to grip the pendant he wore around his neck.  "Besides, demons don't need love."

"Of course they do," Flonne said, her eyes blazing with determination. "They can learn about love! Because I know demons can love, just like everyone else."

Laharl waved her away, and Flonne looked dejected. Etna shook her head. "Prince . . . if you don't let her do it, Flonne will do it anyway, so why don't you just let her?"

Flonne's whole demeanour lit up at that. Laharl threw his vassal a murderous look, which Etna managed to return with a completely straight face. "Oh, all right." He scowled at Flonne instead. "Have it your way, you love freak."

She laughed in delight. "Oh, thank you, Laharl! Thank you! You won't regret letting me do this. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!"

"I'm regretting it already," he muttered underneath his breath. Behind him, Etna sniggered.

  
Fallen Angel Flonne of the Netherworld (formerly known as Angel Trainee Flonne of Celestia) was sure she had done things right---she had desks in the classroom, arranged neatly like she had always had them when she was studying in Celestia. She had a blackboard to write on, and a pointer to make her look all teacher-like, and a few books on demon etiquette (_rule number forty-two: "no demon, dragon, or variant thereof shall set fire to the Overlord's curtains"_) on the teacher's table. Everything was set like a normal classroom, and she had expected all to go well, except that her students didn't act much like students.

It really didn't make much of a class when the furniture had been knocked over the moment everyone entered the small chamber. It also didn't help much that the zombies were trying to eat the other members of their class (and occasionally take a bite out of each other), and the prinnies kept blowing up because the kept being jostled around and thrown about. Which was kind of sad, really, since the prinnies were probably the only ones who genuinely wanted to hear what Flonne had to say.

Laharl would pass by the door every now and then---to monitor the progress, as he had put it---and he always lingered slightly longer than he should. Then he would take off with a huff of exasperation, a bemused Etna trailing after him, pausing long enough to give the flustered Flonne an apologetic shrug as she followed Laharl away.

Standing there in the classroom, Flonne watched her students with some dismay. Even with her new red ribbons and pointed ears and tail, and her new sharp, pointy teeth (which Flonne really liked running her tongue over), and her not quite feathery wings, she would never make a good demon. She knew that and she didn't mind, and now she realised that she wasn't quite an angel any more either.

She was beginning to have second thoughts when Laharl suddenly stormed into the room, and glared at everyone. He snatched the pointer from Flonne and poked the golem standing closest to her with it irritably. "Rule number four thousand three hundred and thirty seven: _listen to your teachers_."

The class stared at him. "Dood," said a prinny near the back. "I don't think most of them can count that high, dood."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to it someday. You need to learn your lessons before even _thinking_ of becoming as great as I am." He stalked out of the door, cape billowing after him. Etna caught the pointer he threw at her as he exited, and started to giggle as soon as Laharl was out of sight.

"So Flonne," she asked, grinning at the bewildered angel, "between telling the truth and loving your friends, which would you put higher on the lesson plan in this school of yours?"

"Your friends first, I guess?" She sounded absolutely clueless, just like she always did. "Love should be able to take care of the rest, don't you think?"

"Good. Then I think the Prince won't need any lessons any time soon."

"Huh?"

  
And that was how Fallen Angel Flonne started her classes on love and peace in the Netherworld, and it made the Netherworld a happier place. Or so Flonne believed, since now the attempts to overthrow Laharl from his throne only happened once every few months instead of weekly, and everyone lived happily ever after, or something close enough to it that it really didn't matter anyway.

  
The End.  
♥


End file.
